kookga in the swimming pool
by csun minyoon
Summary: Jungkook dan Yoongi liburan musim panas... #kookga #Yoongi #Jungkook #lgbt #yaoi #bxb #yoonkook #nc


Hari yang cerah ini , seperti yang dijanjikan jungkook si pria kuat asal Busan itu mengajak kekasihnya berlibur.

"Sayang , kau ingin kemana ?."

"Aku ingin ketaman jungkookie."

"Ani ani kita akan ke kolam renang umum saja ok."

Yoongi memutar matanya jengah , buat apa dia bertanya jika dia sendiri yang menentukan tempat, dasar!.

"Terserah jeon terserah!." Yoongi merasa dongkol dengan kekasih kelincinya itu huh ~~~~.

"Hehehe jangan marah kitty , jangan marah." Ucap jungkook sambil menoel noel dagu kekasih manisnya itu.

"Perhatikan jalanan kook , jika kau ingin kita selamat sampai tujuan!."

Tak habis pikir jungkook dengan kekasih manisnya , ucapan dan tindakannya tidaklah sikron , lihat wajahnya memerah sampai ketelinga ... aduh manisnya pacarku ini .

CUP

"Jungkook aishhh."

Jungkook mencium bibir yoongi , padahal dia masih mengendarai mobil dan keadaan lalu lintas sangat padat , tak habis pikir kekasihnya ini tak bisakah hormonnya dikurangi.

Skip...

Akhirnya yoongi dan jungkook sampai dikolam renang umum...

" Beautiful arek-arek mancur Seoul "

[Ampuni pikiran dongkolku readers ]

"Turun sayang.."

"Kook ... ini rame banget kita pindah aja ayuk."

"Tidak ada kata pindah-pindah sayang udang nyampek, mubazir tau gk sihh."

"Aishhhh... huh." Desah yoongi sambil manyun2 ditambah menghentak2an kaki.

\--*skip udah masuk nih ceritanya mereka*--

Si jungkook udah nyebur duluan, dia masih nunggu yoongi yang masih ganti baju.

'kira-kira dia pakai apa y huhuhu... Tak sabar nya...'

"kook..."

"eh yang..." :

Diluar expentasi jeon ena jungkook... warning yoongi berpakaian

Tertutup

Ertutup

Rtutup

Tutup

Utup

Tup

Up

P

[ping ping ucup memanggil ]

"duduklah yoon."

Yoongipun duduk ditepi kolam sedangkan jungkook disisi dalam pinggiran kolam renang .

Yoongi melihat jungkook yang tampak beda.

"kook kenapa?." sambil memegang pundak jungkook.

"kook!." sambil memukul pundak jungkook

"..." krik krik

"aishhhhh..." langsung menyentak tubuh jungkook berada ditengah kedua kakinya.

"kau kenapa hmmm, bukannya kau yang mengajak kesini??."sambil menangkup wajah jungkook.

"kau merusak expentasi ku sayang, knp pakai celana trening dan baju lengan panjang??."

"apa aku harus melepaskannya biar kau tak marah lagi??.

[disini mereka menyewa kolam renang khusus jadi hanya bisa diisi 10 org saja]

"lepaskanlah, lepaskanlah kalau begitu."

Sret

"sudah kau puas."

Dan sekarang Yoongi dalam keadaan tubuh atas yang tak tertutupi.

"hehehe..." Jungkook cm bisa nyengir

/Tak taukah Jungkook jika sekarang Yoongi -nya menjadi tatapan lapae para seme\

Yoongipun duduk kembali dan jungkook juga masih tetap diposisi yg sama,

Jungkook yang terus menatap Yoongi intens menggerakan tanggannya mengelus lembut pipi Yoongi, merambat kebibir dan terakhir ketengku, membawa wajah mereka berdekatan ...

"Love you baby..." ucapnya didepan bibir Yoongi

Cup

"Engghhh... Kook." ciuman itu makin mendominasi

Yoongi langsung menyentakan bibirnya dan akhirnya terlepas

"wae..." ucap Jungkook langsung.

Namun Yoongi tak menghiraukannya, dia langsung menyingkarkan tubuh Jungkook yang berada diatara kakinya,

Yoongi menyeburkan diri dan berjalan menuju ketengah kolam renang, yang airnya hanya sebatas pusar,

Masih dengan Jungkook yang melihatnya..

Tak pernah terbayangkan Jungkook, Yoongi melepas celana trening dan menyisakan celana super pendek dengan paha yang disemat sebuah renda dikulit kontras putihnya,

Lalu yoongi menepuk tangan dua kali, dan tak pernah disangka tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah musik...

'sambil dengarkan yang diatas'

[mulai bayangkan Yoongi hanya menggunakan celana super pendek yang hanya sampai pangkal paha, sambil memakai renda-renda menggoda]

Tak pernah disangka Jungkook, Yoongi-nya mulai menari sensual disana..

Oooh oh, oooh woh

Oooh oh, oooh woh

Yoongi mulai menunjukkan mimik wajah sensual dengan menggigit bibirnya,

Dan meneruskan dgn berbalik ke belakang dengan tangan yang menepuk-nepuk badannya..

You say you love me, I say you crazy

Mulai berbalik kedepan kembali sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.. -Dilanjutkan, menunjukan telunjuknya ke kepala sambil menggerakkan kepalanya -mencontohkan gerakan gila /seperti di go go go\ tak lupa diikuti wajah sensualnya.

We're nothing more than friends

You're not my lover, more like a brother

I know you since we were like ten, yeah

Dia bernyanyi sambil menggerak-gerakan tangannya.

Musik terus berlanjut dan Yoongi terus bergerak dan bernyanyi

Don't mess it up, talking that shit

Only gonna push me away, that's it

When you say you love me, that make me crazy

Here we go again

Terus menggerakan tubuhnya ke kanan ke kiri

Don't go look at me with that look in your eye

You really ain't going away without a fight

You can't be reasoned with, I'm done being polite

I've told you 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 thousand times

Terus bergerak dengan memaksimalkan pandangan dengan mata Jungkook.

"Oh tuhan..." ucap Jungkook

Tak sedikitpun mata Jungkook berpaling, masih tetap setia melihat seseorang yang sedang menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya dan menatapnya tajam namun menggoda,

Bukan hanya Jungkook yang melihat pandangan indah itu namun semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu..

"ahhhhh" desahan Jungkook saat dibalik celananya mulai sesak sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

Bukan hanya Jungkook saja yang terangsang, namun semua yang berada disitu, bahkan sudah ada yang main solo, bahkan... Orang tua yang membawa anak kecil dikeluarkannya dari ruang itu, namun tak selang waktu berikutnya orang itu kembali dan bermain solo bukan hanya para seme namun juga pula para uke dan yang jenis kelamin wanita hahaha betapa hebatnya Yoongi..

Jungkook melepaskan celana pendeknya dan hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya,

Dia mulai menyelupkan seluruh tubuhnya kedalam air untuk berenang menghampiri Yoongi-nya.

Saat hampir sampai didepan Yoongi, Jungkook menjembulkan dirinya, dan berdiri...

Yoongi masih tetap menari, namun sekarang lebih parah,

Saat Jungkook tepat didepannya, ia mengulur tangannya mengusap pipi sampai menyalur ke bibirnya.. Saat sampai tangannya sampai dibibir Jungkook, Yoongi memajukan diri sambil mendesah 'ahh' diikuti seringai dan tatapan nakal.

Setelahnya dia mundur kembali sambil melanjutkan tariannya.

Jungkook mulai menyeringai...

Memajukan dirinya mengampiri Yoongi, memegang perutnya sambil dirinya memutar untuk berada dibelakang Yoongi.

Masih dengan tangan kanan memegangi perut Yoongi sambil mengelus dan dengan tangan kiri mengalung dipundak Yoongi, bibir nya diarahkan ke leher putih penambah hasrat, dihirupnya, dijilitnya

"ahhhh" erangan Yoongi sambil mendonakkan leher keatas, agar Jungkook leluansa menjilat.

Lidah Jungkook makin keatas saat sampai kedagu, tangan kirinya menggerakan kepala Yoongi ke kanan agar bibir mereka bertemu..

"enghhhh ahhmmm"

Ciuman makin dalam perang lidahpun sampai melilit lidah keduanya.

Tanggan kanan Jungkook terus mengelus-elus perut Yoongi hingga kebawah-bawah dan bawah sampai keprivasi, tanggannya langsung menerobos masuk ke penutup Yoongi satu-satunya -dan diremaslah kuat..

"akhhhh enggghh hah hahh..."

"kau nakal kitten... Enghhhh,

Apa mangsud lagu tadi ha..."

"Maaf sayang... Yoongie cuma masih menyukai lagunya saja untuk didengarkan /Yoongi berbalik menghadap Jungkook, mengulurkan jemarinya mengusap lembut pipi -sang pria sambil melihat kearah matanya, tangan Yoongi berpindah ke belakang leher Jungkook dan mempertemukan bibir keduanya, Yoongi terus menggerakan bibirnya, menyesap bahkan lidahnya sudah masuk ke mulut sang pria,

Yoongi melepaskan ciumannya mendongakkan kepalanya dan menurunkan kepala jungkook untuk mendekatkan kening keduanya, saling bertatap mata\

Daddyhhh love you..."

Tanpa disangka Yoongi mencium Jungkook kembali dan lebih panas dari sebelumnya, tiba-tiba Yoongi menjatuhkan badannya, badan Jungkook pun terbawa mereka berciuman didalam air dengan keadaan yoongi tanpa busana entah sejak kapan Yoongi melepaskan celana super pendeknya.

Didalam air Jungkook berusaha melepaskan celana dalamnya dan 'gocha' /dia menyeringai dikedua ciumannya,

Tanpa aba-aba Jungkook langsung mengarahkan penisnya kedalam lubang berdenyut Yoongi.

Yoongi dan Jungkook adalah seorang perenang handal jadi bernafas didalam air merupakan hobby mereka, jadi jangan heran kenapa gk perlu terlalu sering mengambil nafas...

"enghhhh" lengkuhan Yoongi /Yoongi langsung menggigit bibir Jungkook dan mereka pun mulai menjembulkan diri mereka, tanpa rasa malu Jungkook terus menggenjot penisnya makin dalam dan jangan lupa dengan masih memautkan bibir mereka...

Semua orang yang satu ruang dengan mereka mulai ricuhh, ricuhh memuaskan diri mereka sendiri, tak peduli siapa pasangannya mereka semua yang menyewa ruang kolam renang yang sama langsung menerjunkan diri mereka kedalam air dan mulai saling melakukan sex...

"enghhh ahhhh..." lengkuahann mereka semua bersama-sama

"ahhhhghhhhh..." lengkuhan saat hasrat mereka sudah sampai termasuk Yoongi dan Jungkook.

Setelahnya mereka yang didalam air , langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka saat sesuatu cairan putih keluar di bawah... Mereka saling melihat satu sama lain dan dilanjutnya tepuk tangan rinang tak lupa ricauan mereka

"waw... Daebak ini keren."

"yahuuuuu..." dan lain sebagainya.

Tak taukah mereka bila ada kamera pengawas yang sedari tadi mengawasi segala kegiatan mereka...

Hahaha... Oke end


End file.
